Conventionally, in order to achieve artistic and realistic hair color, a hair colorist usually uses a number of different hair coloring solutions as applied to different portions of the hair, generally locks or tufts and not individual strands. Notably, hair coloring solutions, which are generally liquid solutions, may have paste-like or pudding-like viscosity, and thus there may be solids or dissolved solids within a hair coloring solution. There are many types of hair coloring solutions including dyes, tints, and bleaches. The term “including” and variations thereof as used herein is meant to be construed as “including without limitation.” The application of hair coloring solution may be to highlight, tint, shade, color, or any a combination thereof, the portions of the hair being treated. In some instances, hair coloring is achieved by a gradual progression of application of hair coloring solution or solutions to a portion or portions of the hair being treated. For purposes of clarity by way of example and not limitation, it shall be assumed that dyes, and thus dying, are used, even though as indicated above other types of treatments separate from or in combination with application of a dye may be used.
To separate the several portions of hair being dyed with different dyes, colorists may wrap the individual locks in a sheet material. Examples of sheet material include sheets of a foil (“foils”) and sheets of a paper, respectively such as aluminum foil and wax paper. Again, for purposes of clarity by way of example and not limitation, it shall be assumed that foil is used, even though other known types of sheet goods may be used. In use, the colorist applies a quantity of hair coloring solution to a small portion of the client's hair, and then wraps that portion of hair in a foil to inhibit or prevent the dye from contacting adjacent portions of hair, which may be un-dyed or which may have been dyed. The use of foils as described herein also assists maintenance of contact between the dye and the portion of the hair being dyed.
Dyes are typically applied with brushes, but other implements including sponges, tissues, cloths, and the hands of the colorist may also be used. The foils used to separate the several portions of hair are generally of constant width, but may vary in length according to the length of the hair portion being treated.
During a hair coloring session, a colorist may use a plurality of different hair dye shades, each being dispensed from a small container, such as a bowl or cup. Moreover, in order to keep the colors of the several dyes discrete, it is common practice to utilize a different implement, such as a different brush for example, for each dye color.
In practice, a colorist may work in a somewhat crowded workspace, with a client, an array of dye-filled bowls, a corresponding number of dye-covered brushes, and some form of foil with which to wrap the several portions of the client's hair. Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide means to dispense both foils and apply dyes that facilitates use in a relatively small workspace.